Yogscast One-Shots
by Kystra
Summary: As said in the title. Will probably contain *WARNING* some strange stuff.
1. Christmas Party Incident - SjinxRidgedog

**Hey I wrote a fanfic based on something funny that came up in the Yogfic Generator. Anyway, It's one of my first one-shots, I hope you appreciate what I've written!**

**Yogscast NOT MINE!**

**Kystra**

* * *

**Christmas Party Incident - SjinxRidgedog**

Honeydew was hosting this year's Christmas Party, and everyone was having a good time.

Honeydew was dressed as Santa, and Xephos, strangely, was in a bee costume interestingly furnished with tinsel and other Christmas decorations. Xephos wasn't in that much of a good mood, since losing a bet he was forced into the costume. Oh well. He just had to deal with it, and deal with it he did.

Sips and Sjin were dressed as space elves: one in blue and the other in orange. They were laughing and chatting, holding glasses of beer and every so often cheering and tapping them together. Sips' attitude was lifted, and he swore numerous times in good humor, laughing every so often he saw Xephos walk by.

Lalna was standing in the middle of the room, talking to Lomadia. He was in his ordinary white lab coat, but it was covered in little doodles of Christmassy presents. With it he wore green jingly elfish boots and red gloves, and on his head were a pair of antlers. Lomadia dressed up for the occasion: instead of her ordinary jeans and blue T-shirt, she was wearing he wood-elf outfit, adding some glitter and making her look like a shimmering, supernatural being.

Nilesy, on the other hand, was wearing his normal lime green office shirt and tie – the only difference was that he was wearing a Santa's hat, complete with the gold bell at the point. He was having a chat with Minty about his portable pools (for 10 Diamonds or Friendship!), and Minty was nodding and giggling, with Nilesy drinking too much and blubbering out sentences that were sometimes hard to decipher. Minty was in a cute brown flower-patterned dress with white lacing, not too different from what she usually wore, yet it was strapless. She also wore a pale brown cap, the front tipping over her right eye.

Rythian was in his normal clothes, while Zoey decided to wear something extravagant. She was dressed in a fiery red long-sleeved dress, the red fading into a bright orange then to a yellow where the dress ended at the top of her knees, making it look as though her upper body was on fire. Below the dress, however, Zoey wore a pair of black leggings and brown boots that almost reached her knees. Most of her robotic arm was hidden under the sleeves, making the dress a good choice for her to make. Teep was in a red tuxedo ad wearing a green tie, looking very dashing (for a dinosaur). They were all laughing and having fun in a small corner, Zoey and Teep wandering off every so often to mingle.

Ridge dog, however, was flitting from group to group, handing out beers and wines, his mischievous mind just waiting for something fun to happen. He passed drinks around and drank some himself, the more drunken the better. Ridge wore a red coat with white trimmings, and he wore boor just like Duncan's. He was also wearing a red Santa's hat, the point flopping over the front of his face. It looked like everyone was really, really drunk, compared from a few hours ago.

It was close to midnight, and Xephos and Lomadia had gone outside for some privacy, while Honeydew was telling Lalna and Nilesy and epic made-up story that included him and Xephos saving the people of Minecraftia from the horrible being called Israphel. Rythian, Zoey and Teep went home awhile ago, after a small fight broke out between Rythian and Lalna, slowly growing bigger before Lomadia intervened. Zoey then decided to take Rythian home for a rest. Minty was sleeping, curled up on a couch and as she slept her hat had fallen onto the floor, and was trampled on several times. Sjin was laughing at the fact Sips spilt his thirteenth mug of beer all over his trousers, making him look like he wet himself.

"I'm going to go tidy up," Sips grumbled, "Wait here for me."

Sips got up and walked to the gent's bathroom, intent on cleaning up properly and getting his trousers spotless. Sjin rested his back against the stone brick wall, sighing.

Ridgedog slowly floated towards him, his Christmas hat had fallen off long ago. He had a mischievous smile on, which Sjin returned a grin.

"Hey Ridge," he said, staring up into the other man's brown eyes. He felt them bore into his own light blue eyes, and he looked down, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

"Hello, Sjin," said Ridge, descending until his boots touched the floor. He stood in front of Sjin, inches from his face, and a drunken smile played across his lips. Sjin stared at Ridge, a look of lust slowly rising in his face. Ridge licked his lips and smiled mischievously, letting out a small puff of warm air that increased the redness in Sjin's cheeks.

"So how are you?" asked Ridge, making sure his warm breath washed over Sjin's neck, toying with him. Sjin gulped.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," mumbled Sjin. He then realised that he was between Ridge and the wall, and his heart beat quickened. "Ridge's just fooling around," Sjin thought to himself, "Just fooling around." He looked up at the chocolate brown orbs and felt and unexpected tingling in his spine when Ridge reached up a finger to stroke his neck.

Ridge's index finger travelled down Sjin's neck and stopped at his chest, while he cupped a hand around Sjin's cheek.

"You like me, don't you?" asked Ridge, his eyes staring straight at him, his warm breath producing wave after wave of heat on Sjin's skin.

Sjin started to stutter, his voice failing him. All he could do was look up into Ridge's face, mute. Ridge laughed.

"Oh, you pretty boy."

Ridge closed the gap between their faces, ending up with both their noses only just touching. Sjin felt the hand that was cupping his face move downwards towards his shoulder, massaging it. Sjin couldn't help it. He sighed, his eyes drifting closed.

Then Ridge slowly closed the gap between their lips.

Sjin was confused when he felt a pair of lips on his, kissing gently. He hummed into them, pleasure seeping from between his lips. This was so… Good.

Sjin reached a gloved hand up to play with Ridgedog's brown locks of hair, twisting them into his fingers as he mumbled into his lips. Ridge snaked an arm around Sjin's waist, kissing deeper, while Sjin's tongue was trying to force its way through. The other's lips held their ground, teasing the space-elf, before giving him entry and they held each other close as their kisses deepened.

There was a sudden creak from the bathroom door which caused Ridge to pull away, afraid of being seen. He floated off the ground and made his way to the door before being stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"Don't… Don't leave me," mumbled Sjin, a look of pure lust in his sky-blue eyes.

Ridge shook his head, pressing a finger against Sjin's lips. "I'll be back," he said, "Wait for me."

Ridge floated out of a window and left, Sjin still staring after where he had gone.

Another creak of the bathroom door told him Sips was out.

"Sjin, I've been meaning to ask you – Hey what's wrong?" asked Sips, looking out of the window in the direction his friend was facing.

"You okay?"

Sjin nodded his head, full of feelings from what happened while Sips wasn't there. He then gazed at Minty, sound asleep, and his heart softened.

"Yeah, I'm fine."


	2. Love Potion Accident – ZoeyxMartyn

**Hehe... a very interesting ship that came from my mind instead of the generator**

**Enjoy ;3**

**Kystra**

* * *

**Love Potion Accident – ZoeyxMartyn (Inthelittlewood)**

Lalna finished adding three drops of rose-infused water to the potion, and with an almighty fizz, it was finished. He held the clear potion up to the sunlight streaming through the window, watching the sun's rays shine through the glass vial and create numerous rainbow patterns on the wooden floor. Sniffing the neck of the bottle, he smelt a sweet scent emanating from its contents. The liquid was a specially-created prototype love potion, only active for an hour and should only be used for pranks and the like - which he was planning to do in about an hour's time.

Once Lalna finished cleaning up his lab, his lab coat and sorting out the picnic basket he was going to bring, there was a knock at his door.

"Come in!" he yelled while stuffing the picnic blanket into the basket. The basket looked too small to fit everything he wanted to put in, but that's the same problem with chests. They look too small, but everything manages to fit in in the end.

Zoey sauntered in with her red hair tied back. She squatted next to Lalna and poked him twice.

"Hey Lalna, you ready for the picnic?" she asked him, her blue eyes sparking.

Lalna blinked twice. "Yeah, course I'm ready," he said, somewhat enthusiastically, a pale blush covering his cheeks. It was obvious he had a crush on her – he had one the moment they met.

"Then let's go!" said Zoey warmly, heading out the door with her cape swishing from side to side. Lalna followed a second later, the basket in his left hand.

After a moment of travelling, they reached the forest, lush greenery in all its glory. It was the afternoon, and the sun was high in the sky. Zoey found a quite beautiful clearing surprisingly surrounded with red mushrooms – like they were expecting Zoey and Lalna to land there for lunch.

"Over there!" yelled Zoey, taking care not to step on any of the mushrooms on the way to the clearing. Lalna followed in awe, also not stepping on the mushrooms.

"Wow," he said, "This place is surprisingly beautiful."

"I know," said Zoey proudly, "I chose this place for that exact reason."

Lalna then had to look at Zoey suspiciously. "Did you actually revamp the entire clearing for this picnic?" he asked her.

Zoey grinned cheekily. "Since you were sorting out almost everything - and by everything I mean food – I thought I'd do something." She sat down in the middle of the clearing. Lalna nodded thoughtfully, spreading out the picnic blanket onto the grass. He placed the lasagne, salad, cookies and cakes onto plastic plates and set them carefully onto the blanket. Zoey licked her lips.

"They sure look delicious, Lal," she said, "I can't believe you're an accomplished technomage and a good cook." She reached out a hand to grab a plate, but Lalna swatted it away. "Hey!" she shouted, grabbing her hand. She rubbed it softly. "That hurt."

"Sorry Zoey," said Lalna, "I didn't want you to start eating without the special drink I made." He pulled out a flask from the picnic basket and, setting out two plastic cups, poured the light-brown liquid into them.

"Is that- Is that chocolate milk?" squealed Zoey.

"Yes," said Lalna, managing to stop her from drinking any by holding the cups far from her reach.

"Can I have some please?" Zoey asked politely, her gaze intently focused on the cups.

"You can, but in a second." Lalna turned around and dripped one drop of the love potion into both cups, making sure Zoey didn't see. He turned back and handed her the cup.

Zoey was about to drink it when Lalna said, "Don't drink it yet. No sips until I come back, okay?"

Zoey pulled held the cup away from her face. "Why not?" asked Zoey, peering over the rim of the cup.

"I've got stuff to do. I'll be back in a minute." Lalna walked back into the forest, going to get the coal he dropped accidentally deep into the forest.

Meanwhile, Zoey was trying to avoid drinking her chocolate milk. She tried very, very hard to have a staring contest with it, glaring at it and yelling, "I won't be beaten by a plastic cup of measly chocolate milk!" To be honest, it was mainly that shout that attracted the tree-sprite to investigate.

Martyn nimbly crept up behind a tree, breathing quietly. "Who," he wondered, "Is talking about chocolate milk?" He was very, very confused. Peeking around the trunk of the tree, he caught a glimpse of a redheaded girl downing a cup of chocolate milk. He held his breath and stepped into the clearing.

Zoey licked her lips as the last drop of chocolate milk was drained. "That was… mm. I need to ask Lalna for more of this stuff later." She was very, very happy for some strange reason. She saw a blonde boy emerge from the trees and was about to ask him why he was here before her eyes misted over and she smiled.

Martyn smiled back warily. "Who are you and what are you doing in my forest?" he asked boldly. Zoey giggled softly. "Your forest? Oh, I didn't realise." Her eyes were cast downwards.

Martyn blinked. "Why are you even here?" he asked more forcefully. The redhead was pretty, to be honest, but he couldn't think that. He wasn't going to let her have that control over him.

Zoey giggled and stood gracefully, "I was having a picnic with my friend, but he's gone to get something." She shrugged. "Though I have no idea what." She sauntered closer to Martyn, close enough so it became almost uncomfortable.

Martyn gulped. He was fairly sure his cheeks were hot, and he couldn't help staring into her eyes, her beautiful sparkling blue eyes. Zoey wrapped her arms around Martyn's neck, her hands running through his short blonde hair. "You're cute," she muttered, smiling mischievously as she nuzzled his nose with hers.

Martyn was about to say something but before he could, Zoey cut him off. "Do you want some chocolate milk?" she asked, pointing at the plastic cup on the picnic blanket. Martyn, at a loss for words, nodded. Zoey had to push him towards the cup, then sit him down by the tree. Once Martyn sat down, Zoey picked up the cup and gently placed it in Martyn's hand. "Drink up," she said sweetly, "You said you wanted some, you know."

Martyn looked down at the chocolate milk in his hand. "And so I did," he said thoughtfully, before drinking up. As his eyes misted over, the only thing he saw was Zoey, and he didn't even know her name. He pulled her onto his lap and whispered into her ear, "I like."

Zoey smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I like," she whispered, giggling. Their noses were touching, and before they knew it Martyn had his arms wrapped around Zoey's waist and his lips were locked on hers. Zoey's hands ran through Martyn's hair ruffling it, his headband falling off in the process. Martyn's hands roamed Zoey's back, rubbing her neck and spine. As they continued kissing, Martyn found a spot behind Zoey's left ear, which, when pressed, brings forth a soft moan, making the kiss even sweeter. Their bodies rubbed against each other in pleasure, Zoey pressing herself closer into Martyn's torso.

Lalna came back with coal in his inventory and was about to shout, "Zoey, I'm back!" before seeing the scene in front of him. He saw the empty cups. He heard moaning. He looked up from the cups to see Martyn and Zoey snogging in front of him. His eyes widened and he jumped back behind a tree and climbed it, making sure he could see the pair from where he sat. He looked at his watch. He had been gone for 40 minutes. 40 minutes was too long to leave a girl who had cravings for chocolate milk, and look where it got him? He sighed and continued watching the pair. At least he could examine the effects the potion had on people. He got out a notebook and was ready to take some notes.

As it was, Lalna was lucky that the pair started to become drowsy five minutes he came back.

Zoey pulled away from Martyn and caressed his cheek softly, her eyes about to close. "Who are you?" she whispered through a smile.

"Martyn," he said, smiling back. He too became drowsy.

"I'm Zoey," she muttered, letting sleep overcome her. Martyn took one last look at Zoey's smiling face before closing his eyes to sleep.

Fifteen minutes later, Zoey woke up in Martyn's arms. She looked up at the beautiful face of the tree sprite, remembering what happened after she drunk her chocolate milk. Her head ached. He stood up drowsily and stumbled out of the clearing. Lalna was quick enough to catch her after he climbed down the tree to investigate.

"Zoey, lie down here for a moment, I'll get the rest of the picnic, okay?" he said, gently placing her at the root of the tree. Zoey nodded, a hand rubbing the back of her head to ease the pain. Lalna sneaked into the clearing and gathered everything, making sure to stash everything into the picnic basket and leave no trace. He darted out of the clearing and lifted Zoey up from where she lay, making sure she was comfortable before starting the journey back to his castle.

Martyn woke up blearily, clearly remembering what happened before he fell asleep. He remembered the redhead and her glittering blue eyes, the way they kissed and the soft touch of her beautiful skin. He looked around and saw no trace of the plastic cups or the chocolate milk, but caught a glimpse of the red hair on his trousers. He picked it up carefully and twisted it around his finger, a living memory of a dream that was, in fact, real.


End file.
